la sombra del viento
by shikasombradelanoche
Summary: un amor pasado se repite en el presente, una mala jugada del destino involucra a dos personas a enamorarse pero no de una forma tranquila, aun en las adversidades y misterios ¿podrán seguir juntos y cambiar el destino que los sigue desde la antigüedad?...
1. cementerio

**Bien este es mi primer fic espero les guste y me puedan dejar reviews de que les pareció. Si les gusto comenten y espero poder seguir subiendo más, si no les gusto pues…me trae por igual pero también acepto sus críticas.**

**Esta historia me salió al empezar a leer demasiados libros y ya que soy un fan del shikatema decidí comenzar mis historias con ellos , también tendrá las otras parejas aunque todavía no tengo en cuenta cuando aparezcan, quizás con el paso de los capítulos los vaya introduciendo.**

**Otra cosa no me gusta que Ino y shikamaru terminen peleado por el amor de él y Temari así que eso no pasara en esta historia.**

**Bien como todos ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto y bla bla bla.**

**Bueno en fin a que esta mi primer capítulo de mi primera historia espero y les sea de su agrado **

Chapter 1. El cementerio del olvido

Todavía recuerdo aquel amanecer en que mi padre me llevo por primera vez a visitar el cementerio del olvido. Eran los primeros días de verano de 1930 y caminaba por los senderos del bosque Nara

**-shikamaru lo que vas a ver hoy no se lo puedes decir a nadie, es un secreto que se a guardado por generaciones**- advirtió mi padre**- ni a tu amigo chouji ni a Gaara**

**-¿Ni siquiera a mama?- inquirí yo **

Mi padre suspiro, embozo una pequeña sonrisa triste **–cloro que si-** respondió cabizbajo **–con ella no tenemos secretos. A ella puedes contarle todo-**

Poco después de la tercera guerra ninja, un brote de gripe española se había llevado a mi madre. La enterramos el día de mi quinto cumpleaños. Solo recuerdo que las nubes me acompañaron en mi tristeza todo el día, con lluvia y la noche con relámpagos, y cuando le pregunte a mi padre por ello no pudo contestarme. Seis años después la ausencia de mi madre me parecía inmensa, mi padre y yo vivíamos en una casa en los terrenos de los Nara, bajo nuestro hogar se encontraba la antigua biblioteca de los documentos secretos del clan, me crie con mis dos grandes amigos chouji y Gaara y después llegaron más, pero en casa pasaba mi tiempo en la biblioteca, muchas veces mi padre me escuchaba desde el comedor llorar y él lo hacía a escondidas.

Recuerdo que en un ocaso de junio me desperté gritando. El corazón me batía en el pecho, mi padre acudió azorado a mi habitación y me sostuvo en sus brazos.

**-no puedo acordarme de su cara, de mama-** dije en silencio, mi padre me abrazo con fuerza

**-no te preocupes, shikamaru yo me acordare por los dos-** nos miramos un rato en la penumbra intentando darnos valor **– anda shikamaru. Vístete, quiero ensañarte algo-**

**-¿ahora? ¿A las 10 de la noche?**

**-¿hay cosas que solo se ven en las sombras?** -Mi padre siguió insistiendo, hasta que logro hacerme asentir y nos dirigimos al lugar

**-shikamaru lo que vas a ver hoy no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Ni siquiera a tus amigos chouji y Gaara. A nadie**

Un hombrecillo con rasgos de ave rapaz y cabellera plateada abrió la puerta

**-buenos días Sakumo. Este es mi hijo shikamaru-** dijo mi padre **–pronto cumplirá los once años y algún día él se hará cargo del clan.**

El tal sakumo nos invitó a pasar con un pequeño asentimiento. Seguimos al guardia a través de aquel corredor y llegamos a una gran sala circular donde una autentica basílica de tinieblas yacía bajo el bosque

**-bien shikamaru Bienvenido al cementerio del olvido- **dijo sakumo

**-este lugar es un misterio, un santuario. Cada cosa que hay aquí tiene alma en este lugar los objetos que ya nadie recuerda, que se han perdido en el tiempo, viven para siempre. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?- **pregunto

Yo negué en silencio

**-la primera vez que alguien visita este lugar tiene que escoger algo, el que prefiera, y adoptarlo, asegurándose de que nunca desaparezca, de que siempre permanezca vivo- **explico mi padre **–hoy es tu turno-**

Por espacio de media hora indague por los pasillos de aquel lugar, sin saber exactamente que buscaba, desesperado por ello pose mi mano en los lomos de los objetos dejando que ella se guiara a lo que no sabía que quería, mi mano se detuvo en el lomo de un estuche pequeño, lo extraje de su prisión y lo observe con plena atención, quizás fue el azar, el destino o el universo fue el que me conecto con ese objeto, era un estuche de piel color vino un pequeño broche dorado que ardían a la luz que destilaba la vela que llevaba conmigo, lo desabroche y vi en el interior un dije con letras de oro, las acaricie con la yema de los dedos , leyendo en silencio

La sombra del viento

jiraiya goketsu monogatari

Jamás había oído mencionar aquel título o a su creador pero no me importo, junto al dije estaban unas cuantas hojas que relataban una historia o la creación de aquel extravagante artilugio, tal vez la atmosfera hechicera de aquel lugar había podido conmigo pero al sentirlo en mis manos, Salí corriendo del sitio donde lo encontré, para llegar con mi padre y darle a conocer mi decisión.

Aquella tarde devuelta a la casa, me refugie en mi habitación para comenzar a observar ese pequeño dije y ver su existencia, saque las hojas que estaban algo viejas y dañadas por el tiempo y proseguí a leerlas. Las hojas relataban una novela de una búsqueda fantasmagórica en el que el protagonista luchaba por recuperar un amor de infancia y juventud, lentamente se descubría que era un amor maldito. Horas más tarde el sueño me venció y recostado en mi cama, caí en los brazos de Morfeo. No importa cuántas historias leamos, cuanto mundo descubramos, cuanto aprendemos u olvidamos- vamos a regresar.

Algo corto pero es mi primer fic espero y les haya sido de su agrada y doy un agradecimiento a una amiga YyessyY por darme el ánimo de subir este capitulo


	2. planes y dolor

**Un poco tarde, pero no me venía nada a la mente sobre como continuar el fic, admito que el primer capítulo me base demasiado en un libro pero a partir de aquí ya todo sale de la cabeza, espero y puedan dejar reviews y sin más que decir…..**

…**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2- planes y dolor **

Habían pasado 6 años desde que encontró ese dije, le había contado todo a sus amigos (chouji, Naruto, Neji, lee, Sasuke, shino, Tenten. Sakura, Ino, kiba, Hinata) sobre lo que encontró y que era algo extraño que no hubiera referencias sobre ese tal jiraiya. Durante esos seis años entre todos habían investigado sobre el dije y el paradero de ese autor, pero nadie en la aldea sabía algo de él, cansados de estar buscando se habían hecho la idea de que había muerto o desaparecido de la fase de la tierra.

Llevaba un tiempo con la idea de que todo era una pérdida de tiempo, que jamás iba a poder encontrarlo pero sus inquietudes desaparecieron al enterarse por parte de Naruto algo que había esperado mucho tiempo

-¡shikamaru!...la abuela Tsunade, dice que puede ayudarte con tu búsqueda, pero necesita que vayas a verla- anuncia Naruto mientras corría hacia su amigo

-de acuerdo Naruto…..gracias nos vemos al rato- dijo shikamaru mientras se dirigía hacia Tsunade

Shikamaru corría lo más rápido que podía, esquivaba a las personas que se topaba en el camino, y saludaba a sus amigos que se encontraba en el camino, dejándolos con una cara de duda mientras el pasaba.

-Tsunade me mandó llamar- anuncio shikamaru agitado

-me han dicho que buscas a un hombre llamado jiraiya- dice Tsunade- te podría ayudar con eso, él fue un antiguo compañero mío, lo último que supe de él es que se fue al monte fuji, no quería saber nada del mundo, antes de partir hablaba de que un día el infierno saldrá a la tierra y todo sería destruido, muchos lo creíamos paranoico, después de eso desapareció y nunca más se supo de él - dijo Tsunade, viendo la cara de sorpresa y susto de shikamaru- es todo lo que se dé el

-gracias Tsunade, me ha sido de mucha utilidad su conocimiento- con esto se despidió shikamaru de Tsunade y se dirigió con sus amigos a contarle lo que había descubierto de jiraiya

-Naruto reúne a todo en mi casa en 15 minutos, tengo algo importante que contarles- dijo shikamaru al rubio

-¡Hai!- y haciendo su jutsu Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu fue en busca de todos sus compañeros, muchos le pedían explicaciones pero solo se limitaba a decir que shikamaru les explicaría por qué los quería ahí.

Todos ya habían llegado a la casa de shikamaru y lo escuchaban atento al relato que le había dicho minutos antes Tsunade.

-¡entonces jiraiya fue maldecido!- gritaban Naruto, lee y kiba asustados por lo que les había dicho shikamaru

-Quizás…se perdió- decía nerviosa Hinata

-lo más probable es que haya sufrido un accidente, no lo crees sasuke- dijo Neji, y sasuke solo se limitó a asentir por el comentario de su amigo

-o termino enamorado de alguna bella dama…- decían Sakura e Ino con un suspiro al pensar en el amor a primera vista

-tenemos que averiguar lo que le paso, él dejo un presagio en las páginas que encontré y con lo que me dijo Tsunade sé que algo averiguo y nadie más sabe- dijo shikamaru tomando su dije, y todos lo miraron y asintieron.

Toda esa tarde planearon la mejor forma de ir al lugar y muchos de sus planes no les funcionaban o eran muy arriesgados, al final de la tarde decidieron juntarse al día siguiente para poder aclarar dudas y pedir ayuda.

* * *

Durante la noche shikamaru esperaba a su padre despierto, ya eran las diez y eso le preocupaba, por más trabajo que tuviera su padre lo más tarde que llegaba eran a las siete. Tampoco podía dormir, el hecho de haber respondido algunas de sus preguntas sobre jiraiya le aparecieron cientos más, sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando de responder a las preguntas formuladas en su cabeza las horas corrieron rápidamente, el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada y su padre continuaba desaparecido, nervioso por la situación se dirigió a la cocina a preparase un té para calmarse, en el trayecto de su cuarto a la cocina se escucharon unos quedos golpeteos en la puerta, "quien podría ser a tan altas horas de la noche" con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a quitarse la duda

Con pasos cortos y temerosos, se acercó a la puerta y con enorme temor por lo que habría del otro lado de la puerta levanto su mano para tomar la manija de la puerta. Una vez que la tomo volvió a escucharse esos débiles golpes en la puerta pero ahora eran más desesperados, no supo cómo o de donde saco el valor para abrir la puerta apresuradamente, pero al hacerlo se lamentó por no haberlo hecho antes o no apresurarse a hacerlo.

La escena que estaba frente a él lo dejo en shock, en la puerta se encontraba su padre boca abajo, un charco de sangre lo rodeaba, rápidamente se apresuró a levantarlo, se acercó a él y con temor por lastimarlo logro voltearlo para que quedara boca arriba

-hijo cuf cuf- decía Shikaku al notar la presencia de su hijo

-padre- decía shikamaru con lágrimas en la cara, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre, nunca imagino que lo vería de esa forma, el dolor de tenerlo recostado en el suelo, herido con lo que parecía un inicio de mutilación, pero nada de eso fue comparable con el dolor que se escuchaba de su padre al pronunciar cada una de las palabras

-hijo…cuf cuf….tienes que ser fuerte…cuf cuf….aunque no me puedas verme….cuf cuf…yo siempre te estaré cuidando….sigue tus sueños…conviértete en un buen ciudadano…- hizo una pausa que le pareció eterna a shikamaru, aun no podía creer lo que le pasaba, Shikaku tomo la mano de su hijo sobre su pecho para sentirlo por última vez, shikamaru apretó fuertemente la mano de su padre intentando no pasarle fuerzas y vida-…yo me convertiré en un espíritu y estaré muy cerca de ti…-shikamaru trataba desesperadamente de hacer que su padre no muriera, sentía una enorme impotencia de no poder hacer nada, _"porque mi destino es estar solo en este mundo, que hice para estar sin el amor de una familia, primero mi madre y ahora mi padre, es que no puedo ser feliz alguna vez, sé que es inevitable no perder a tus padres, pero todo el dolor que he llevado durante años, a mi corta edad mi madre se fue de este mundo y ahora mi padre lo ¿es que estaré destinado a estar solo?…"_ fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la cansada y dolida voz de su padre -Por favor…se mejor persona que yo…cuf…cuf….se lo que sientes, pero recuerda…cuf …cuf…nunca estarás solo- termino diciendo Shikaku para aflojar su mano y dejarla caer a un costado, shikamaru no pudo más, y su corazón colapso de dolo, hundiéndose en el pecho de su padre hasta que llegaron unos anbu a la escena.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Shikamaru se encontraba frente al espejo, con un traje de luto, su cara ya no tenía la alegría de antes, ahora sus ojos en lugar de transmitir una tranquilidad inmensa denotaban una tristeza profunda, sus parpados detonaban un color oscuro por no dormir, y sus rostro en lugar de parecer de un joven de dieciséis años pronto los diecisiete, el cielo era gris oscuro pequeñas gotas de agua caían del cielo, como acompañándolo en su llanto, parecía que sus amigas las nubes comprendían su dolor, aun no entendía como fue lo que paso, los anbus le habían dicho que fue por una emboscada.

-shikamaru, ¿estás listo?- dijo chouji entrando a la habitación del joven Nara

-si chouji- dijo shikamaru con aire de profundo dolor y culpa, pasando al lado del akimichi, ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al velorio.

Durante todo el camino ninguno dejo una sola palabra, chouji no sabía que decir o como animar un poco a su amigo, no comprendía el dolor de perder a un padre, pero imaginaba como seria con solo pensarse el en el lugar de su amigo, el camino fue largo pero al fin llegaron al lugar, estaban todos los ninjas en el lugar, desde genin´s hasta jounin´s, incluso los hermanos de la arena habían asistido por petición kankuro que era muy buen amigo de shikamaru, todos abrieron paso al hijo del difunto, una vez que todos pasaron a dejar una flor a la tumba del jefe del clan Nara, uno a uno de los presentes y conocidos de shikamaru, le daban su pésame para retirarse del lugar, solo sus amigos se quedaron ahí en silencio, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, al ver que su amigo no se retiraba de la tumba decidieron darle un poco de espacio, solo kankuro se acercó.

-¿te encuentras bien amigo?- dijo kankuro posando su mano el hombro del Nara

-no lo sé kankuro, aún hay mucho que no comprendo- decía shikamaru con la cabeza agachada

-sabes que puedes contar con todo mi apoyo- dijo kankuro tratando de cambiar un poco el estado de animo de su amigo, quedándose un par de minutos en selección kankuro ya no sabía qué hacer, lo intrigaba el hecho de que no le respondiera nada, ni un gracias o alguna mueca por parte del Nara, cualquier cosa que le dijera que lo había escuchado –me dijeron tus planes para encontrar a ese tal jiraiya- dijo kankuro al no saber que más decir y tratando de cambiar el tema un poco

-ha si…..ahora ya no sé si realmente quiero hacerlo-

-no debes dejar tus intereses por los problemas, eso no le hubiera gustado a tu padre- dijo kankuro tratando de motivar a su amigo, pero no obtuvo nada de él, pensando en que lo mejor era salir de ahí un momento se dirigió a la salida del cementerio junto a shikamaru donde se encontraban los demás, al caminar por el sendero de salida se toparon con la hermana de kankuro que al a diferencia de ellos ella se dirigía al lugar donde pensaba que estaría shikamaru

-hola shikamaru- dijo Temari acercándose a shikamaru, que seguía en el mismo lugar donde al lado de kankuro, Shikamaru solo ladeo la cabeza en forma de saludo

- ¿es que ustedes ya se conocen?- pregunto kankuro intrigado

-shikamaru es el único que tuvo la astucia y el valor de vencerme en un duelo, es que no te acuerdas kankuro en los exámenes chunin, él fue y es el único que me ha podido vencer-

-eso fue hace cuatro años, no lo recordaba- dijo kankuro recordando el momento en que sucedió, embozando una sonrisa por antes de seguir comentando -ahora que recuerdo bien también te dejo vencer

-eso fue hace mucho- dijo shikamaru- y no lo hice en serio- termino diciendo, sabía que eso molestaba a Temari ya que pensaba que la humillaban al regalarle una victoria

-yo aún espero la revancha, o al menos una disculpa- dijo orgullosa la kunoichi

Kankuro empezó a reír de buena gana, por los comentarios y decidió dejarlos solos, al pasar al lado de Temari -necesita comprensión y apoyo- susurro kankuro al pasar a Temari, y ella solo asintió con la cabeza

* * *

Kankuro salió del cementerio y llego con sus amigos para después empezar a platicar con los demás, de los sucesos que habían pasado y de los planes que tenían antes respecto a la búsqueda de jiraiya

* * *

-Temari sobre lo del incidente…-

-te estaba bromeando, no le quería dar el gusto al baka de mi hermano de verme enojar- dijo orgullosa Temari, con una sonrisa que daba paz o al menos tranquilidad

-admito que soy algo orgullosa- dijo Temari- no te caigo muy bien ¿verdad?

-no, eso no es verdad Temari- dijo shikamaru

-¿sigues estando triste?- pregunto Temari, pero enseguida se dio su respuesta y apretó su sonrisa, vio la cara de shikamaru cansada, y triste, escucho su suspiro y vio como ladeo la cabeza, parecía que quería llorar, pero también shikamaru era orgulloso y solo rio tranquilo

-parece que después de tanto no has perdido el gusto de hacerme sufrir recordándome los momentos de dolor ¿o sí?, está bien, vamos dime lo que quieras, no creo sentir más dolor del que ya tengo. Fue un error el pensar que tal vez pudiéramos ser amigos- shikamaru paso de lado de Temari y se dirigía a la salida, agradeció al cielo que la lluvia cubría su rostro y tapaba sus lágrimas

-espera shikamaru…- Temari lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo girar para que quedara frente a el-…perdón, el error no es tuyo, sino mío, sé que te he insultado pero es porque te tengo envidia, eres el único que logro vencerme y aun no sé cómo lo lograste- decía Temari

-Temari….-

- te equivocaste, si podemos ser amigos, si me dejas intentarlo, ven sígueme te o llevar a un lugar que hace mucho visite en esta aldea- termino diciendo, y dando vuelta sobre sus talones

-espero que sea verdad, pareces muy segura de lo que dices y no eres de aquí- dijo shikamaru

-tenlo por hecho- término afirmando Temari para correr hacia el lugar seguida de cerca por shikamaru

* * *

bien aqui esta la segunda parte de esta historia, me tarde porque no me llega la inspiración para continuarlo y con las tares y la escuela no hay mucho tiempo para seguir ni para pensar como continuar


	3. ¿Que pasara ahora?

…**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3 ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

Shikamaru y Temari corrían por entre un bosque, no sabía específicamente a donde se dirigía, el conocía perfectamente konoha, pero no conocía la mente de la rubia y eso lo intrigaba, no le daba temor hacia donde se dirigían, pero si preocupación al no saber exactamente a donde quería llévalo ella.

-vamos shika, te estas volviendo lento- dijo Temari, girando su cabeza para verlo y dedicándole una sonrisa abierta, al notar esto se giró rápidamente, un poco de rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas, no sabía porque le había sonreído de aquella forma, solo esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de ello.

-¡hum!...- solo contesto esto, no supo porque lo había llamado "shika" o porque se giró tan rápido, ni porque le había sonreído de aquella forma, pero algo en su interior se acciono en su interior, apresuro su paso para alcanzarla-… ¿a donde nos dirigimos Temari?-

-ya verás shika, casi hemos llegado- "otra vez, ¿Por qué demonios lo he llamado así? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

Shikamaru volvió a quedar intrigado, la misma respuesta se organizaba en su cabeza de porque lo llamaba así, no quiso indagar en el tema y solo se limitó a asentir por respuesta a ella, no podía dejar que tuviera la última palabra. Después de eso un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos dos.

-shikamaru….-hablo por fin Temari, para romper el silencio formado entre ellos dos, rápidamente capto la atención del joven, segura de esto prosiguió a hablar -… ¿Por qué tienes tanto afán en buscar a un tal jiraiya?- pregunto la chica de ojos jade.

-¿Quién te ha dicho sobre eso?- pregunto aún más extrañado shikamaru

-bueno….digamos que chouji no es muy bueno para la prudencia o los secretos- termino diciendo, mostrando su encantadora sonrisa que antes le había mostrado, dejándolo perplejo, con la boca un poco abierta e… ¿idiotizado? quizás...ante aquel acto, rápidamente ella lo noto y volvió a sonrojarse, ahora más que la anterior vez, no entendía nada, era todo tan extraño, nunca le había ocurrido algo así, y jamás…jamás le había mostrado esa sonrisa o alguna sonrisa a alguien

-bueno….etto….-no podía articular alguna palabra, todavía su mente se encontraba detenida en el momento en que le sonrió, su sonrojo no tardó en aparecer y este desvió la mirada para que ella no lo notara-…hace mucho encontré este dije- se desabotono dos botones de la camisa, para poder sacar el dije que colgaba de su cuello y mostrárselo, pero ella muy picara y sin control alguno de sus pensamientos no solo vio el dije, sino que su mirada se adentró aún más entre aquellos botones, llegando al torso del joven, marcado perfectamente por el ejercicio constante que llevaba ser un ninja _"el muy vago tiene un espectaculares pectorales y solo que vi lo que me permitió su camisa ¿Cómo estará su torso completo?, pero…¿Qué diablos pienso?...él es un niñato, no puedo estar pensando en esto, no…no….pero no puedo mentir que está bastante antójale, pero….pero….agh….maldición" _Temari si maldijo, por sus pensamientos, era extraño que ella pensara en eso, pero no podía negar lo que pensaba -…con el venían unas hojas ya muy viejas…- prosiguió shikamaru con su relato-…hablaban de un presagio o algo parecido, algún tipo de destrucción, un antiguo demonio quiso apoderarse anteriormente de todo lo que tocara, algo que se repetirá en este tiempo…en el pasado no se pudo llevar a cabo gracias un guerrero que en principio era su destino, pero logro cambiarlo…- Temari mostro una cara de incógnita, no entendía con exactitud lo que le decía, shikamaru rápidamente noto eso-…en esas hojas no se especificaba con exactitud lo paso o pasara, por ello quiero encontrar a jiraiya, él sabe algo respecto a este tema, ya que él escribió esas páginas-

-y porque te interesa tanto eso, tú no eres de las personas, que se metan en esos temas, eso te parece demasiado "problemático"- dijo ella volviendo a sonreírle, _"demonios sonreírle de esa forma se está volviendo una costumbre"_

-bueno….es porque…el hombre que estaba destinado a eso, era el predecesor del clan Nara, fue el primero en desentrañar los secretos de mi clan, por él mi clan tiene el kekkei genkai

Temari lo miro asombrada, jamás pensó que eso estuviera tan involucrado en la vida de shikamaru, pero no podía ponerse a cuestionarlo, no era para lo que lo había sacado del cementerio, sino para quitarle la tristeza que tenía, o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo, sonrió rápidamente al ver al frente – hemos llegado

La noche ya había caído y pronto comenzaría a llover nuevamente, llegaron a un extraño prado en medio de dos montañas, todo estaba iluminado por pequeñas luciérnagas, entre los árboles, en el prado, toda tenía esa pequeña criaturas dando un escenario espectacular, y algo romántico para los presentes

-Temari…

-una vez llegue por accidente a este lugar, desde entonces cada vez que vengo a konoha intento venia, aunque a veces eso no es posible- volvió a sonreírle, _"definitivamente eso ya es costumbre"_ pensó Temari al momento en que le sonrió, tomo la mano de shikamaru

-vamos- dijo ella y comenzó a caminar entre los pequeños animalitos seguida por el joven Nara, que no podía mover su mirada de esta, esa imagen que tenía frente a él lo volvía loco, "es que acaso me estoy enamorando" pensó mientras disfrutaba verla juguetear entre el césped y andar con pequeños brinquitos delante de él, ella se dio cuenta de la mirada sobre si, y solo giro para volver a sonreírle abierta y enternecedoramente, él le correspondió la sonrisa con una pequeña de lado que le pareció a la joven de ojos esmeralda demasiado tierno y…¿sexy?'

-sabes…siempre pensé que eras un niño llorón…- dijo Temari, con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas -…pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no eres eso, o que solo lo eras por fuera, porque por dentro eres demasiado maduro- dijo Temari _"y tierno, encantador e interesante" _pensó esta y su sonrojo aumento aún desmesuradamente

Shikamaru la miro atónito y arrugo la sonrisa

-¿Qué he dicho?- pregunto ella

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella, con apenas un roce en los labios, la beso

* * *

Era ya casi media noche, cuando llegaron al hostal donde se hospedaba Temari, habían hecho casi todo el camino sin hablar, caminaban separados, sin atreverse a decir lo que pensaban. Temari caminaba erguida con su cara baja, su vista se centraba en algún punto de la calle bajo sus pies, shikamaru solo la seguía y observaba sin saber qué hacer, aun sentía el sabor de sus labios, solo una cosa venía a la mente del Nara _"¿tienes la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo?"_, después de lo sucedido apenas le quedaba el deseo doloroso y una inquietud extraña que no sabía cómo nombrar, se detuvieron frente a la puerta del hostal, una sola mirada por parte del joven basto para saber que lo que el sentía no era nada con lo que a ella le pasaba y la comía por dentro.

-tal vez prefieras que no nos volvamos a ver- dijo en forma de ofrecimiento shikamaru

-no se shika…. ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?

-no claro que no- fue lo único que pudo contestar shikamaru

La lluvia comenzó a caer, ya no se iba a dejar esperar, no por esa noche, shikamaru esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de ella, algo que le indicara que lo apoyaba que no quería que se dejar de verlo, pero no decía nada, solo veía al suelo pensativa por todo lo pasado

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

-no lo sé, shika

-quizás mañana podamos vernos

-por favor shika, no lo sé, necesito tiempo, aclarar lo que paso y saber que pasara

Shikamaru solo se limitó a asentir, ella le acaricio la cara de manera delicada y enternecedora, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-estaré esperando

-yo también

Shikamaru se alejó solo un poco, espero hasta que ella entrara y estuviera segura, "sinvergüenza" pensó para sí mismo, sin despegar ni un poco la vista de esa joven hasta que entrara al lugar donde se hospedaría por unos días, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que alguien o algo lo vigilaba, sentía ese extraño escalofrió, un dolor en su estómago….¿acaso seria que sentía miedo?...posiblemente pero no miedo por estar con ella, miedo a que lo que sea que lo vigilara tuviera la intención de separarlo de ella, alejarlo, y eso lo atormentaba.

Se alejó ahora por fin, en dirección a su casa, el camino se le hacía eterno, su mente no dejaba de divagar en lo paso hacia pocas horas, y tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo, era emocionante, sabía que era posible, que había esperanza, que no podía dejar de luchar por ella o que intentara luchar por ella, independientemente de las cosas externas a ellos él sentía y sabía que podían estar juntos, no como amigos, no como novios, sino como algo más, y de repente algo se acciona dentro de él, y en ese momento supo que las cosas iban a cambiar y ya han cambiado. Y a partir de ahí nada volvería a ser lo mismo... nunca, tendría que enfrentarse a medio mundo por ella, pero eso no era lo peor….lo peor realmente eran sus hermanos, pero qué más da, por ella cruzaría el infierno si era posible.

* * *

Después de mucho caminar llego por fin a su casa, devuelta a ese lugar, por una parte ya no sentía el dolor inmenso de la noche anterior, ahora había alguien que lo motivaba a seguir, y ese alguien tenía nombre "Sabaku No Temari".

Giro el cerrojo de la casa, se deshizo de su saco lanzándolo al suelo, desabotono su camisa rápidamente tirándola a un lado de él, se quitó sus zapatos mientras subía la escalera sin mucho ánimo, y entro a su cuarto dejándose caer en la cama, con verdadera pereza, rápidamente quedo profundamente dormido.

continuara...

**¿Qué les esperara ahora a estos dos jóvenes?, todo puede pasar, el destino puede ser muy cruel o muy benigno en ciertas ocasiones, todo por ponernos a prueba, **

**Próximo capítulo: desesperación**

**¿Reviews?, se aceptan todo ya que sirve para mejorar las cosas y poder desarrollar mejor una historia **

**Hasta la próxima sayonara!**


	4. desesperación

…**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**

Al día siguiente el heredero de los akimichi tocaba la puerta de la residencia Nara esperando a su amigo, después de unos minutos decide entrar, ya no ocupaba permiso para entrar, conocía tan bien a la familia y a su amigo que tiempo atrás le dieron llaves de la casa, por si shikamaru se quedaba dormido pudiera entrar con facilidad.

Chouji entra y busca a su amigo por toda la casa, gritando su nombre para que respondiera, pero este no devolvió el llamado, lo cual preocupa al joven, paso al jardín del clan y haya a lo lejos un joven cabizbajo reposaba sobre una banca de piedra, el akimichi se dirige hacia con él, algo preocupado por su amigo, y compartiendo su tristeza aun sin saber cuál era.

-¿todavía pensando shikamaru?- dijo chouji acercándose a su amigo

-algo así, no sabía qué hacer y vine aquí- dijo con la cabeza agachada,

-¿y que paso con Temari shikamaru?- shikamaru solo se encogió de hombros

-no lo sé chouji- admitió el estratega

-¿terminaste haciendo algo malo?-

-¡no!-

-es una buena chica, hay una regla de oro con las mujeres ¿sabías?-

-¿Qué regla es eso chouji?- pregunto alzando la cabeza para ver a su amigo

- El hombre puede tener afecto verbal halagos, gratitud etc. y al mismo tiempo afecto físico abrazos, caricias etc. y se sentirá bien, en confianza…-explicaba chouji a su mejor amigo-…Pero la mujer, o no ¡no no!, la mujer primero debe enamorarse mentalmente antes de tener contacto físico aunque sea solamente acariciarle la mano o cara…-shikamaru empezó a entender esa regla de la que hablaba su amigo-..Si lo haces antes de tiempo ella se asustara y la ahuyentaras- finalizo el akimichi

-ya entiendo….un poco, pero entiendo- dijo shikamaru mientras repasaba mentalmente las palabras de su amigo

-sabes….ayer que te fuiste...fui con Ino…a comer-dijo algo sonrojado chouji

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!- se levantó de la banca de golpe shikamaru, no porque fuera a comer con su amiga, habían ido muchas veces y se las había contado todas, pero esta era diferente, estaba rojo, y tartamudeaba al hablar

-no…etto…shikamaru….fue solo…una comida- intentaba explicar chouji

-tu y yo sabemos que eso no fue solo una cita amigo- concluyo shikamaru dando en el clavo de la situación

-bueno…no fue solo una comida…es…-

-¿es serio lo suyo?-pregunto shikamaru para evitarle la difícil explicación a su amigo

-más que serio…-dijo chouji bajando su sonrojo-…¿y lo de Temari, que? Porque tampoco me creo que solo hayan salido a pasear y fuera todo, es acaso que: ¿estás enamorado, o solo embobado por tu…?- chouji ya no estaba rojo, ahora reía porque su amigo era el sonrojado

-no lo sé- apuro a contestar shikamaru sintiendo la vista de su amigo –supongo que….las creo yo-

-shikamaru, esto es más difícil que planear estrategias y planes. ¿No sientes algo en la boca del estómago? Como si tuvieras un ave o un montón de mariposas que quieren salir, ¿o solo es una calentura?-

-creo que lo del ave-

-¡oh kami! Entonces si va enserio todo- rio shikamaru por el comportamiento de su amigo

Ambos fueron camino a al interior de la casa, chouji preparo algo de café para su amigo, le hacía falta y rápido.

Le tenido una tasa a su amigo, el la tomo entre las manos y la acerco a su boca, está caliente pero eso no importo y la bebió de dos sorbos.

-chouji…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-ya la estás haciendo shikamaru- rio un poco, pero al ver la cara de su amigo de desentendimiento cayo-…bien ¿cuál es esa pregunta?

-¿crees que yo….es decir…- shikamaru está comenzando a retomar el color rojo en su cara-…bueno….quiero decir que si ¡¿crees que pueda haber algo entre Temari y yo?!- apresuro su pregunta cerrando los ojos mientras la decía para no delatar su nerviosismo, pero eso no sirvió, su amigo lo conocía tan bien que con el mero tono de voz supo que estaba más que nervioso.

Chouji tenía el tono pálido, estaba perplejo ante la pregunta, jamás imagino que su amigo hiciera dicha pregunta, quizás muy en el fondo lo supo, pero no creía que se lo dijera tan abiertamente

-quiero decir, no algo como el matrimonio, pero tampoco algo como la amistad, no sé si ser mejores amigos, pero algo entre amistad y el matrimonio

-¿ser novios?- inquirió chouji

-si algo asi- confeso shikamaru, rojo por el acertamiento de su amigo

-me pareces un hombre distinto shika, nuevo, diferente-

-es que lo soy. Temari me hace cambiar, sentirme vivo, diferente, querer enfrentarme a todo solo por ella-

-¿y eso porque?

-para ser digno de ella. No un chico llorón y temeroso, me gusta esa mujer-

-no eres algo aventado shika, tu odias lo aventado, apenas estuviste una noche con ella, _y solo hablaron_- hiso énfasis en sus últimas palabras, lo cual shikamaru entendió y denoto un color más intenso en su rostro

-…- shikamaru no podía hablar, recordaba el beso de la noche anterior, no solo hablaron eso estaba claro para chouji, y al ver que su amigo no decía nada afirmo sus sospechas, esos dos se traían algo, quizás no seguro pero habían hecho algo que los uniría tarde o temprano.

-¿has hablado con ella? ¿De querer formalizar algo?

-¡no!, por kami. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Naruto? ¡Yo no soy tan baka, solo hablamos y nos besamos, pero no le puedo decir…oye me gustas ¿quieres ser mi novias?, ganas no me faltan, pero no se puede decir eso es algo pronto, no puedo dar por adelantado todo, aun no sé lo que piensas de lo que paso, ni si sus hermanos lo sepan!, pero….-cayo, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ahora si chouji reiría como nunca, hablo de más y se arrepentía por ello-…chouji…etto..- chouji comenzó a reír como nunca, haciendo que shikamaru estuviera rojo

Chouji comenzó a calmarse más por el dolor de estómago que le causo tanto reír que por querer dejar de hacerlo, su amigo se dejó guiar por las emociones por primera vez y eso hizo que hablara lo que sentía y pensaba, estaba feliz por él.

-esas cosas no se dicen shika, se notan en la cara y en como actúas- dijo ya más calmado-

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-

-claro que si hermano…-chouji puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, para darle su apoyo-…venga shikamaru, vayamos a comer que aquí ya no hay comida-

-nunca cambias amigo, comes demasiado-

-soy un hombre grande- dijo con una sonrisa completa, shikamaru solo sonrío y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

A los minutos, bajo con su uniforme ninja, tenía la semana libre pero eso no significaba que podía andar como le venía en gana, era un jounin no un niño de academia

-chouji, ¿has averiguado más de jiraiya?- dijo shikamaru al salir de la casa con su amigo

-he estado averiguando mucho respecto a eso junto con los demás, descubrimos que posiblemente siga con vida en alguna parte de las montañas, podemos ir a buscarlo, es un camino largo, posiblemente una semana…- chouji cambio su expresión a una de melancolía-…pero tenemos que pedir permiso a la hokage, eso es lo único complicado-

-después de comer vamos a con la hokage, solo una pregunta, ¿Cómo averiguaste todo eso, si desapareció y nadie supo nada de él?-

-bueno…fuimos a al sector de investigación, ahí había un tipo extraño, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, pero nos indicó donde podíamos encontrar la información que necesitábamos, incluso nos dijo como podíamos llegar al lugar-

-eso es algo bueno, pero…es bastante extraño, tal vez sospechoso-

-eso mismo pensó yo shikamaru, pero es la única información y forma que tenemos de saber quién es y donde quedo jiraiya-

-de acuerdo, no hay que preocuparnos por ahora, vamos a comer y con la hokage veremos todo eso- dijo shikamaru adentrándose a ichiraku ramen

Comieron rápidamente, no podían demorar mucho tiempo, tenían algo importante que hablar con la hokage, y no podían darse el lujo de detenerse, chouji protesto un poco porque lo apuro a comer, pero era cierto que el tema era muy importante.

De camino a la oficina de la hokage se toparon con sus amigos y fueron explicando lo que pensaban hacer, y la organización de la salida, claro si la hokage aceptaba dicha salida.

No hubo inconveniente alguno en llegar a la torre, ni impedimentos por platicas de los ninjas que pasaban o resguardaban el lugar. Entraron a la oficina de la hokage y shikamaru fue el que explico todo lo investigado.

-¿así que eso es todo lo que saben de jiraiya?- pregunto Tsunade

-si Tsunade-sama,-

-el informe es aceptable, ahora ¿qué otra cosa se les ofrece?-

-queremos el permiso para salir en busca de él- dijo shikamaru en su tono aburrido

-eso no se los puedo permitir, es una misión muy arriesgada, mayor que las de clase s, demasiado peligrosa incluso para los anbus, y usted no son mejor que ellos, ¿con que cuentan? Un genin imperativo, unos cuantos jounin, tres anbu sin contar a shikamaru, si es que se unen a su causa-

-vieja Tsunade yo….-

-cállate Naruto…- interrumpió Tsunade-…sé que eres muy fuerte, sé que todos ustedes también lo son, sé que sasuke, Sai y Neji si se unirían con ustedes, pero no puedo permitir que salgan en una misión que pone en extremo riesgo sus vidas-

-Tsunade…-ahora fue shikamaru el que hablo-….los ninjas siempre ponen en riesgo sus vidas, así es la vida de un ninja…-Tsunade lo observo sorprendida el niño llorón y aparentemente el cobarde no. 1 de konoha ya no estaba en ese chico-…no digo que esta sea una misión sencilla, pero tengo por seguro que la importancia de ella es esencial, y que podemos cumplirla-

Tsunade estaba segura de que era una misión casi imposible, pero por el tono y sentimiento que dijo en cada palabra no pudo seguirse negando a dejarlos ir, los niños que una vez eran ahora eran hombre y mujeres con experiencia en misiones, y fuerza para superar cada obstáculo puesto en su misión

-está bien tienen permiso para salir…-todos se miraron perplejos, podían salir en busca de jiraiya, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que Tsunade cambiara de opinión -…pero solo hay una condición…- "demonios esto era bastante bueno para ser verdad" pensaron los ninjas-…tienen que ir con ustedes kakashi y Maito-

-hai- dijeron todos, no era tan malo esa condición, de hecho los tenían contemplados para que fueran con ellos, podían ser de gran apoyo tener al ninja de mil jutsu y al hombre de las ocho puertas internas

.

.

.

Saldrían al día siguiente por la mañana, ya estaban todos los integrantes informados de la hora de encuentro en puerta, todos optaron por decirle la que se verían una hora antes a kakashi, no querían demorarse y si le decían la hora exacta terminarían escuchando una de sus tantas excusas, todos se habían retirado a sus casa a prepararse y descansar, el camino era largo y no sabían los peligros que les aguardaban.

Shikamaru paso todo el día en su casa, ya había preparado su equipo y tenía todo el día para descansar, su mente divagaba en el encuentro que tuvo con Temari, no lo podía olvidar, tampoco quería olvidarlo, tenía la esperanza de que ella toca su puerta, era ya medio día, no sabía nada de Temari, toda esperanza de verla de nuevo desaparecía de su mente, quizás su miserable existencia no llegaba al fondo y tenía que sufrir más aún. La puerta sonó, shikamaru se apresuró a abrirla, la esperanza comenzó a aparecer en él, llego a la puerta en pocos pasos, algo no muy comunes en él, abrió la puerta y quedo bloqueado, su esperanza se esfumo

-serénate amigo, que se pueden formar demasiadas ilusiones en esa loca cabeza tuya…- dijo chouji-… ¿puedo pasar?

Shikamaru solo se movió de la puerta, dando a entender que tenía el camino libre para ingresar a su casa

-eso del cortejo solo te hace pensar y pensar, eres un hombre y tu debes ser el que lleve la iniciativa no esperar a que ella lo haga- dijo chouji acercándose a su amigo que reposaba en un sillón

-¿yo?- pregunto extrañado

-serás un genio para las estrategias pero eres un idiota para las cosas del corazón, tú tienes que ir con ella, hablar, ese es el precio de tener que tenemos que pagar por orinar de pie- dijo riendo por su comentario, parecía igual de idiota que Naruto por como hablaba

-¡Temari me dejo claro que tenía que pensar, y que ella era la que me buscaría!- estaba abochornado por cómo le hablo su mejor amigo, no tenía equivocación en sus palabras, pero fueron explicitas

-que baka eres shikamaru, las mujeres no son como se pintan, podría apostarte que ahora está mirando lánguidamente por su ventana con la esperanza de que la llames, o que vayas por ella a rescatarla de esa prisión de cuatro paredes con los guardias de sus hermanos, hacerla de nuevo pecar en tus labios y sentir la lujuria-

-pareces más un poeta o escritor que el viejo chouji que conozco- rio shikamaru por lo que decía, pero a la vez pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho

-es verdad, creo que me perdí, todo por enredarme con Ino, el amor nos cambia amigo, aunque no lo veas, volviendo a tu problema, que es mayor al mío, dado que eres un idiota en esto…-

-no creo que tú seas un experto tampoco- dijo shikamaru riendo

-no pero por lo menos sé que hacer, todo esto es lógica, no tiene mucha ciencia, las mujeres son más sinceras consigo mismas que nosotros, pero es diferente que lo digan a los demás, es un completo enredo la mente femenina, pero hay algo seguro, si la dejas pensar, estarás perdido, así que levanta tu perezoso trasero y ve a buscarla, creo que está en la plaza-

-¡chouji!-

-lo ciento amigo pero era la única forma de que comprendieras, bueno ahora ve a buscarla- dijo señalando la puerta

-está bien, ¿tú que harás mientras?- pregunto con poco interés

-veré que tienes de comer- dijo sonriente

**Continuara…..**


	5. aceptación

…**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**

**capitulo 5: Aceptación **

-¿tú que harás chouji?- pregunto shikamaru desde la puerta de su casa

-supongo que…veré que tienes de comer- contesto chouji con una amplia sonrisa, a lo cual le llego el pensamiento de arrepentimiento por hacer esa pregunta. Chouji solo rio por la cara de shikamaru

-no te preocupes amigo, no estaré mucho aquí, tengo que ir con Ino- finalizo el akimichi con un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas

Shikamaru solo sonrió y salió de su casa haciendo un ademan con la mano en despedida de su amigo.

.

.

Shikamaru iba caminando por la acera de la banqueta, pensando que decirle a Temari al verla o cómo actuar cuando estuviera frente a ella, abrasarla, saludarla de mano, solo una sonrisa, "todo esto es tan problemático" pensó shikamaru

Doblo la esquina y el alma se le fue los pies, no esperaba toparse con el, ahora si estaría muerto, por cómo se veía su cara se notaba que buscaba algo y no para hacer algo muy bueno

-¡shikamaru!- grito

Shikamaru giro sobre sus talones y empezó a avanzar apresurando el paso cada vez que su perseguidor se acercaba más y masa

-¡shikamaru detente!- dijo al tomarlo del hombro asiendo parar en seco al Nara

-kankuro yo….este…..- no sabía que decirle, no pensaba topárselo

-¿Por qué te giraste cuando te hable?- pregunto el Sabaku no

-yo….kankuro….es que- no podía terminar ninguna de sus oraciones

-bueno en fin eso no importa…- dijo kankuro al saber que no iba a poder salir de esas palabras "¿Por qué estará tan nervioso?" -…ayer en la noche Temari llego muy tarde, y Gaara la estuvo esperando como loco, estaba rojo de ira, Temari no le dijo porque había llegado a esas horas, pero el ya se imagina que estuvo contigo…- shikamaru trago saliva, ahora si estaba muerto, ¿pero porque kankuro no lo mato en ese momento? -…tuvieron una fuerte discusión toda la madrugada, y ella jamás menciono tu nombre, no sé realmente sí estuvo contigo o se fue a otro lado, Gaara sigue muy molesto, no ha salido de su cuarto y por lo que se escuchaba creo que está destrozada la habitación…- kankuro mostro una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en la imagen de su hermano destrozando todo el cuarto-…creo que Gaara dijo algo como "voy a romperle las piernas y brazos, al idiota con el que estuviste" , ¿no eres tú o si shikamaru?, porque si lo eres deberías de hacer tu testamento-

-kankuro…ayer tu hermano y yo…- paso saliva gruesa-…salimos juntos, fue por eso que llego tarde

Kankuro no dijo ni una palabra, ya se imaginaba la posibilidad de que Temari hubiera estado con él.

-di algo kankuro- dijo shikamaru, que le mataba la seriedad de su amigo

-estas mal de la cabeza o que te pasa Nara-

-…-

-¿va enserio lo tuyo?- pregunto el Sabaku no

- hoy pensaba ir a buscarla-

-yo te pregunte otra cosas Nara- dijo con un tono escalofriante

-¿te importaría?-

-tu sabrás lo que haces Nara, tu no conoces a Temari- dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro y paso de lado de shikamaru sin decir nada mas

-¿nos vemos al rato?- pregunto shikamaru girando para velo

-solo te diré esto una vez Nara. No lastimes a Temari, sino Gaara no será el único en hacerte sufrir-

-¿eso es una amenaza?- pregunto shikamaru con el mismo tono que su amigo- kankuro solo rio y reemprendió su camino

.

.

Shikamaru caminaba aun sin saber qué hacer, sabía que Temari estaba en el parque de entrenamiento, lo más probable desquitándose con los indefensos árboles.

Entra a la florería de los Yamanaka, Ino estaba en el mostrador aburrida por no tener nada que hacer, al ver entrar a su amigo corrió a abrazarlo

-¡shikamaru!...- dijo al abrazarlo -… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hola Ino…-contesto con su tono de aburrimiento -…pues yo…quería….-

-ahora entiendo shikamaru, eres un baka con cosas del corazón- rio Ino ante la cara de incógnita del Nara

-¿pero de que hablas Ino?-

-quieres un regalo para Temari y como no sabes que hacer viniste aquí para que te aconsejara que le podías dar-

Shikamaru se puso completamente rojo, e Ino rio por acertar en sus suposiciones

-eres un caso crónico shikamaru. Veamos que se puede hacer en tu caso…- rio Ino mientras buscaba los más posibles regalos -… ¿sabes que le gusta a Temari?

-yo…no lo sé…solo hemos estado una vez juntos…y no fue precisamente una cita-

-¡que! Sí que eres un…- se cayó al ver algo que posiblemente si le gustaría a la kunoichi de la arena-…mira aquí hay algo- dijo poniéndolo en el mostrador para que lo contemplara shikamaru

-baya es….-

-hermoso- puntualizo Ino

-y…. ¿cuál sería su precio?- pregunto shikamaru sacando su billetera

-dejémoslo como una ayuda mía a tu idiotez con las mujeres- sonrió Ino mientras embolsaba el regalo

-¿y ahora porque saliste tan donadora Ino?- rio shikamaru

-quieres más sermones del amor- dijo una persona entrando a la florería

-¡chouji!- grito shikamaru retomando su color rojo

-te dije que no duraría mucho en tu casa, además no tenías nada bueno que comer- sonrió para quitarle la tensión a su amigo

-gracias Ino por todo, ahora creo que tengo que ir me- rio

Shikamaru se dirigía a la salida de la florería pero chouji lo detuvo y diciéndole al odio para que nadie lo escuchara

-shikamaru el destino suele estar a la vuelta de la esquina, pero lo que no hace es visitas a domicilio, tienes que por el- y le dio paso para que saliera del lugar

.

.

Shikamaru continuaba su trayecto al campo de batalla donde se encontraba Temari, aun meditaba las palabras de su amigo, no le tomo más de diez minutos llegar al campo.

Apresurado busco a Temari por todo el lugar, a quien engañaba realmente sentía algo muy fuerte por ella aunque no lo aceptara con palabras su subconsciente lo expresaba con sus acciones

Al fin la encontró, _su destino _como había dicho chouji, estaba junto a un árbol apaleado por las manos de ella, una pequeña sonrisa salto sobre el rostro del Nara al verla así, se apresuró a acercarse a ella escondiendo el regalo que Ino le había dado

-hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Temari sin mover la vista

-hola, pensaba venir a entrenar un rato- mintió.

Hablaban como dos desconocidos, shikamaru no sabía que hacer ahora, su cerebro de un IQ de más de doscientos no funcionaba para eso, se le quemaban las neuronas con el simple hecho de pensar como continuar la plática con algo romántico, afortunadamente fue Temari la que hablo

-eres un mentiroso-

Shikamaru solo sonrió de medio lado

-Gaara ha jurado partirte la cara y las piernas-

-antes tendrías que decirle quien soy, y por otra parte se correr muy bien del peligro, soy el cobarde número uno de konoha-

Temari solo lo observaba extrañada por lo que dijo, se empezó a tensar al comprender mejor lo que dijo y al notar que el reía burlonamente

-¿de qué te ríes?- dijo- lo ha dicho todo enserio, mientras irradiaba ira

-no me rio, estoy muerto de miedo. Pero fuera de eso me alegra verte- rio nervioso de lado

-a mí también- dijo Temari sonrojándose

-¿estas enojada?-

-es peor que eso…-shikamaru paso saliva, "nada podía ser peor que ver a Temari enojada, entonces eso solo significaba una cosa, esto era muy graba"-…creo que me estoy…- se puso nerviosa-… Pensaba que al verte otra vez entraría en razón

Shikamaru no sabía si eso era un cumplido o un reproche, pero se sentía feliz al saber que ella sentía algo de por él

-será difícil esto, no pueden vernos juntos…- shikamaru cambio su cara a una de tristeza lo cual Temari entendió perfectamente y se apresuró a decir-…no me avergüenza estar contigo ni lo pienses, pero Gaara te pone en peligro y no quiero que eso te pase-

-Temari…- tenía la boca un poco abierta y Temari al saber lo que dijo se sonrojo desmesuradamente-… ¿entonces porque has venido aquí a esperarme?- pregunto shikamaru con lo que el entendía

-no he venido a esperarte, he venido a entrenar y sacar mi enojo-

-me das miedo Temari, eres una buena mentirosa- rio poco

-tu no me conoces shikamaru- ahora si estaba enojada

-eso dice tu hermano- finalizo shikamaru

-Temari tengo algo para ti- dijo shikamaru mostrándole el regalo

Temari lo miro nerviosa, no pensaba que le trajera algo, después de todo no era tan malo estar con él, lo tomo con cuidado, abriendo el moño que adornaba la caja, quito nerviosa la tapadera para poder contemplar el regalo que reposaba en el interior, shikamaru tomo con cuidado una cadenita con una figura de una rosa de oro y se colocó detrás de Temari para ponerle el collar.

Acerco su boca al oído de ella y le susurro.

-tú me enseñaste algo anoche que yo no había visto nunca- murmuro shikamaru- ahora me toca a mí, mañana saldremos en busca de jiraiya, así que esta noche te espero en la esquina de la plaza a las ocho, no eres la única que conoce hermosos lugares aquí en konoha-

Temari no podía articular palabras, la cercanía con ese hombre le nublaba el pensamiento.

-¿cómo sabré la esquina correcta?- pregunto en tono juguetona

-eso no importa yo te encontrare, siempre lo hare-

-de acuerdo shikamaru ahí estaré, ahora tengo que irme o Gaara sospechara algo-

Dio unos pasos para separes de él y poder irse del lugar, sin darle tiempo a responder a shikamaru se había alejado unos cuantos metros cuando este corrió y la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar para quedar frente a él, y sin permiso alguno le dio un beso, extrañada pero no negada correspondió el beso, duraron pocos minutos en el beso, y cuando por fin reacciono, Temari se separó poco a poco de él sonrió tímidamente y se dispuso a irse por fin, shikamaru solo se quedó observándola aun saboreando los labios de la kunoichi.

.

.

Shikamaru llego a su casa a tenía que tomar una ducha fría y alistarse para salir con Temari, solo tomo la ducho y se puso la ropa interior, se recostó en la cama y quedo profundamente dormido.

Despertó pasando las siete, rápidamente se alisto para dirigirse al lugar, no podía llegar tarde, no en su primera cita formalmente.

Llego cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, llevaba unos pantalones tipo vaqueros negros que se entallaban perfectamente en sus piernas y cadera, una camiseta azul oscuro que se pegaba de a su torso marcándolo notoriamente, también llevaba con él un ramillete de flores para su querida Temari, la espera no era la mejor amiga, los pocos minutos que le faltaban para que ella llegara se hacían más lentos para él.

Por fin la vio, llegando nerviosa al otro lado de donde él estaba, dudosa de saber si el vendría, buscándolo con la mirada lo encontró y sonrió tímidamente, shikamaru se sonrojo al verla y no pudo despegar la mirada de ella, realmente lucia hermosa, se acercó a ella al estar a pocos pasos de ella noto el collar que adornaba su cuello, el que él le había dado horas atrás.

-viniste…- dijo con ironía

-¿qué era lo que querías mostrarme?- dijo desviando la mirada de él, "real mente se ve muy sexy vestido de esa manera" pensó

-tsk Mendokusai-

-cállate Nara-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo sígueme- dijo tomándola de la mano, para dirigirse fuera de ese lugar.

Llegaron rápidamente a lo que ella conocía como los territorios del clan Nara.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto nerviosa Temari

-dije que te quería mostrar algo, por eso te he traído aquí-

Temari se dejó guiar por shikamaru entre el bosque, era difícil no perderse en ese lugar, todo era prácticamente igual, a donde mirara tenían la misma forma los árboles, si no estuviera con shikamaru lo más seguro es que se perdiera.

**Continuara…..**

**Espero que siga habiendo gente que lea este fic. Espero que les guste esta historia.**

**Gracias por la paciencia de muchos. Para los que quieren sufrimiento dolor y muerte pronto empezare con eso, solo tenga un poco de paciencia para esto del amor. **

**Bueno me despido y hasta la próxima, **

**¿REVIEW?**


End file.
